Extreme Gundam Ignis Phase
Extreme Gundam Ignis Phase 'is a variant of the Extreme Gundam, equipped with the Ignith Phase Pack. it is featured in "Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs." arcade game, and is an original MS designed by Kunio Okawara. It is later featured in Gundam EXA, piloted by Leos Alloy. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Extreme Gundam Ignis Phase was designed as a heavy assault armor pack of the unit. Similar to the Carnage Phase, it focuses on long-range combat. When it dons this armor pack, the head unit swivels around 180 degrees to reveal a second, much rounder and softer face with yellow V-fins and lacking the bearded piece. Its frame is based on the AMX-004 Qubeley and as such, houses a plethora of funnels of varying sizes producing different level outputs ranging from beam shots to large and concentrated beams of energy. These funnels also have the ability to immediately teleport to their target, ensuring a direct hit. It also uniquely possesses ice-based weaponry, firing spinning blades of ice or generating a burst of energy that freezes nearby targets. Armaments ;*Beam Launchers :Hand-mounted beam weapons fired from the palms producing a high output of power. ;*Plasma Launchers :It is unknown where this weapon is located, though judging by its movements, they appear to be located all over its body. This weapon allows the Extreme Gundam to generate a type of freezing energy and manifests this in a number of ways such as ice pillars, floating spheres or a pink-colored burst of energy similar to Haman Karn's NewType psychic barrier. All mobile suits struck by this energy are instantly frozen solid and funnel activity is disrupted as well. ;*Large Funnels :An array of funnels stored around the waist, forming a skirt. The Extreme Gundam arranges these funnels in a circular fashion around it to producing a spinning beam attack that covers the entire battlefield. ;*Close Combat Large Funnels :These funnels instead of firing beam shots, generate a blade of ice and spin their way towards a target and shreds them from afar or can pierce and drill their way through an enemy mobile suit. ;*Small Funnels :These smaller funnels can produce the same output as the beam launchers on its hands. Much like the other types, they can be set in different formations; one which can be arranged into two vertical rows of sustained beam energy that converge and close into a fence-like formation which freezes enemies on contact. Another can set four funnels together for a much larger energy beam and another which sets them in front of the Extreme Gundam in a horizontal row to blast enemies in a wide area. They can also form a barrier around the frame, mimicking the RX-93 ν Gundam Fin Funnel barrier. System Features *'Armor Packs :The Extreme Gundam Ignith Phase can have its armor exchanged for different armor packs for different capabilities, which includes its Tachyon Phase Pack, Carnage Phase Pack and Mystic Phase Pack. ;*Energy Field History The Extreme Gundam is a pilot-less mobile suit. Inside it is a bodiless core named "EX-".